Zuko Daddy
by PaperFox19
Summary: Zuko takes Aang in a one night stand, but Aang becomes pregnant. Avatar power in the hands of a hormone driven boy, Zuko's dead. Pairing: Aang/Zuko Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dub Con Mpreg

Pairing: Zuko/Aang

Do not read if you do not like

Zuko Daddy

Zuko takes Aang in a one night stand, but Aang becomes pregnant. Avatar power in the hands of a hormone driven boy, Zuko's dead.

Pairing: Aang/Zuko

chapter 1: the one night stand

Zuko didn't plan for it to happen, but he was of passionate fire bender. He went to Aang's room and entered without a sound, anybody else probably would've slept through it but Aang was not most people who, the young air bender awoke just as Zuko reached his bed. "Zuko? What are you doing in here?"

Zuko didn't answer Aang with words, instead he cupped the boy's cheek and kissed him. Aang blushed and was so stunned he gasped allowing Zuko to slip his tongue into the young boy's mouth. He explored Aang's mouth playing with the young air benders tongue with his own. It didn't take long but Aang was soon moaning as well. Zuko smirked against the kiss and soon broke it. "Zuko what's going on?" Zuko just put a finger to Aang's lips.

"Shhhhh." Zuko leaned down and began kissing Aang's neck. "Just trust me and relax and I will make us both feel good." Zuko was now very happy Aang was only wearing his brown undergarment. He brought his hand down and massaged the growing bulge that was forming in the Aang's underwear. Aang was panting heavily this new pleasure driving away any and all doubt.

Zuko palmed Aang's's arousal while he kissed down the young boy's body. Aang was arching his back in pleasure, "Zuko!" Aang moaned and arched his back, Zuko felt his own arousal reach its peak. He lowered Aang's undergarment letting the boy's hard cock spring free. Zuko takes the time and stripped off his own clothing.

Aang gasped seeing Zuko's large manhood, his cock was cut, the fat head was dripping pre-cum. It was truly a sight of manhood, Aang's manhood was uncut the foreskin covering most of the head. Zuko graphed Aang's arousal and began pumping him quickly, Aang blushed and covered his mouth to muffled his moans.

"Zuko I can't…stop…" Aang spoke the young avatar could not hold back and he came all over his chest and belly. Zuko smirked and gathered up Aang's cum and used it to lube up his own manhood. Zuko took opportunity of Aang's dazed state he spread the boy's legs, he settled himself between Aang's legs and traced a finger at the boy's twitching hole, he slipped a finger inside the young avatar.

Aang gasped in shock at the intrusion, but Zuko's thrusting finger soon brought the young avatar pleasure, his manhood grew hard once again under Zuko's touch. Once Aang was stretched enough Zuko aimed his lubed cock at Aang's waiting hole is.

Zuko pushed in slowly, Aang's hiss of pain made Zuko still inside him, the fire bender waited for Aang to adjust to his size, for Aang Zuko's hot cock was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. He took some deep heavy breaths and soon his inner muscles relaxed, allowing Zuko to sink even deeper inside of him. Zuko fondled Aang's balls and kissed and licked his neck trying to ease him from the pain of having his virginity taken.

Soon Aang nodded his head, signaling Zuko that he could move. Zuko didn't hesitate he held Aang's hips and started driving into him fast his cock found Aang's sweet spot sending Aang into another frenzy of lust. Aang chanted Zuko's name like a mantra each thrust making him moan in desire. "Zuko, Zuko, oh please more!" Aang clawed at Zuko's muscled back his nails doing nothing to him but increased his pleasure.

Zuko moaned into Aang's ear, with each thrust Aang tighter around by far he was the best partner he had ever had. They came together Aang spraying his cum all over Zuko's chest and abs, Zuko spilling his hot seated deep into Aang's body. Zuko panted as he pulled his softening cock from Aang's warm body. Aang was tired and spent, but when he felt Zuko leave his bed he managed togetherness strength to grab the fire bender's hand. "Wait aren't you going to stay?"

"Sorry Aang but I can't." He pulled away from Aang's grip, "Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning." Zuko left Aang's room without another word. Aang felt a bit hurt, but he was too tired to really think about it, he pulled the blanket over his body and drifted off to sleep. Although this was not the end Aang's arrows began to glow, the great powers of the avatar changed Aang's body creating new life inside of him.

Zuko may have wanted to relieve his fiery passion but he was about to get so much more.

To be continued


End file.
